Casablanca and Cannoli
by bonesmad
Summary: It all changed when Pike answered the door and they both cried. There was no going back now.


The rapping on the door truly startled him. he sat straight up and looked over to the door. The rapping just continued.

"Eh coming!" he said rubbing his eyes and cheeks. Hoping they weren't too much of a giveaway. The rapping stopped for a second then started again. "uh" he grunted standing up. Who could be calling at three in the morning. It couldn't be a case. Abbot would have just rang him. it only took a step to get to the door and a split second to swing it open.

He'd know the fiery eyes he was faced with anywhere.

"Teresa?" he voice was small. "What are you doing here?"

"you really want me to be happy.." she said as he stepped down in front of her. "The most important thing to you is that i do what makes me happy!?" she said now with a finger stabbing his chest with every word.

"Ow what!"

"is that seriously all you have to say!" her eyes had now become that remarkable emerald they normally reserved for when she was at her most enraged.

"I meant it." He said stepping away to avoid further bruises. Her arms dropped to her sides.

"You mean you came over to my house at eleven o clock at night to give me cannoli's and tell me that?" she looked up at him jaw clenched.

"No. I went over just to give you the cannoli's. I had a whim."

"A whim." She repeated.

"yes." He nodded. Her shoulders sank and she finally broke eye contact and looked at his feet.

"right then." He lifted a hand and went to touch her shoulder until she looked back up and he dropped it down like she'd scalded him. "I'm going to DC." She said. A lump visible in her throat though he didn't dare comment. "I'm going with Marcus." He nodded. "Soon."

"when did you decide" _Please don't say before I arrived at your house. _He thought quickly. She looked at him for a minute staying silent. Trying to read his eyes.

"Just now." He stood frozen. "just now this second when you..." she stopped and rolled her eyes.

"...when you didn't say anything." Her hands rose to her hips.

"What do you want me to say." He said after a pungent silence. She closed her eyes as the conversation they'd had the day before came back to her.

"I wish I knew"

She said their height difference seeming larger than ever.

"I wish I could say..." she looked up "...do you want a lift home." She shook her head and turned to leave. He watched as she took a few steps and stopped.

"Why do you tell me now, that you want me to be happy." She whispered

"I..."

"You've told me how much I mean to you. You've told me I'm your best friend and the only one you're honest with. Most of the time." He could feel the eye roll. "you've even told me you love me." She spun on her heel as he moved to follow her. "So why now when it's important do you say nothing."

"Because I need you to be happy." He said finally. She stepped back towards him. "You are the only person left on earth that I love completely and I need you to be happy."

"Who says Marcus will make me happy." She shrugged, very nearly stunned into silence.

"You did." He said simply.

"I never..."

"When you started going out with him. when you let him stay in your home. You've never done that as long as I've known you. Not with anyone."

"I did with you. But you forgot to let me in properly. So i needed to try and move on."

"To DC."

"FROM YOU!" he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think DC is far enough." She punched his arm now standing in front of him again. "You deserve white picket fences and a long happy life. Not someone who will make you gray before your time."

"My mother was going gray." She said quietly. "And i always imagined a long life in a more moveable house." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm broken." He said to the top of her head.

"It's been ten years. I know." She smiled against his buttons.

"So have you found a place in DC big enough for the three of us?" he said after a few minutes. She ignored him.

"Jane. Have you ever seen Casablanca?" she asked as they swayed together in the moonlight.

"No. I was never one old movies."


End file.
